


Tap Tap Tap

by Cryingal



Series: Ironwidow Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff’s Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Natasha shots him a look “I wouldn’t say I’m an overprotective mom”“You cried when Peter went to the bus stop by himself”“And?”“He was thirteen””





	Tap Tap Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://incorrectironwidow.tumblr.com/post/183690591736/nat-i-wouldnt-say-im-an-over-protective

“You’re tapping your fingers again” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Your fingers” Clint gestures to them. “Your tapping them.”

“Okay? So?”

“It means you’re nervous” Natasha’s expression hardened. “I’m not nervous”

“Sure. I know how to read you Nat.” 

“Do you?”

“Now is not the time to be a Cryptic” 

“Isn’t though?”

Clint Rolls his eyes. “What’s got the infamous Natasha Romanoff nervous?”

Natasha chews the inside of her cheek. Her fingers resuming its tapping.

“Peter is, coming into his powers. And he’s excited with them and he knows powers are not toys but he’s still has a childlike recklessness with them. It’s got me and Tony on edge because it’s different from  _ ours  _ he made his suit I was trained twenty for seven in a room since I was child.” She wets her lips

“Ours aren’t real unlike Peter’s. Plus Tony has been keeping an eye on Peter since he got out the hospital. Keeping him hostage down the lab and is getting a set of lawyers along with Pepper to sue Oscorp.” Natasha breathed, Clint was looking at her sympathetically. 

“I’m a dad Nat I know the worries too. Just our situations are different” She snorts. 

“Yeah tell me about it.”

“Plus we all know you’re an overprotective mom”

She shot him a look “I wouldn’t say I’m an overprotective mom”

“You cried when peter went to the bus stop by himself”

“And?”

“He was thirteen”

“Alright go away.” She points to the door, Shoving Clint with her foot. He laughs and huffs when she pushes hard into his stomach.

“Easy there I’m an old man”

“You’re not that old Clint”

“I have three kids cut me some slack” 

“I have a Teenager that’s personality is scarily like Tony’s and has powers”

“Alright then fair enough”

“Yeah I think so too.”

“Alright I’m gonna head out” He pushes himself out his chair. “But don’t you think it’s ironic that you have a kid with like… Spider powers? And your the black widow? I mean c’mon that’s a Mother-Son duo!”

Natasha throws a book at his head

“Alright alright I’m out” He grumbles disappearing through the door. She sits there by herself her fingers the only thing filling the silence.

“I know you’re there детка”

There’s a muffled curse from behind the door and it’s opens to regale a red faced Peter. 

“Come sit” 

He shuffles and sits down. Twiddling with his fingers.

“You do uh tap your fingers when you’re nervous. I do too- or well I play with my fingers when I’m nervous.” Natasha smiles.

“I know детка it’s my Job to notice things like that”

“As a spy?”

“As your mother”

“Oh”

“I didn’t mean to uh Eavesdrop but these powers make me able to hear really well. Too well.” He gestures to his ears.

“It’s okay I know you can’t help that”

“Yeah, we should probably like test these things.” Natasha Hums in her throat. Not fond of the idea.

“Mom?”

“What?”

“Sorry about letting dad hog down in the labs it wasn’t fair to you” He mummers sheepishly. 

“No it wasn’t fair but thank you for apologizing”

“Um, there’s this new Movie coming out. I can’t remember what it’s called but do you want to go with me.” He asked.

Natasha Smiles “Sure детка as long as I don’t have to watch anything about your dad I’ll see it”

_ “Sir has requested me to tell you that that was Rude”  _ FRIDAY informs him.

“Is he also eavesdropping in on us?”

“No, Sir has a protocol for whenever someone says something sarcastic to He can make a quip back” 

Peter throws his head back and laughs loud.  Natasha muttering “of course he does” underneath her breath.

Natasha looks at Peter.

Her fingers stop tapping.


End file.
